


andante, andante

by freedomqueen



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomqueen/pseuds/freedomqueen
Summary: Canon divergence, takes place after S04 | It is Mildred Hubble’s last year and the girls are invited by Mr Rowan-Webb and Miss Bat to their riverside retreat. After last term’s events, Miss Cackle decides to invite her potions mistress… but not as deputy or teacher, no. Miss Hardbroom tags along only to chill out.For years now, the heads of Cackle’s Academy were used to dancing to a certain tune. During the journey, will they learn to dance to another?
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom, Hackle - Relationship, Hecate Hardbroom/Ada Cackle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	andante, andante

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I must admit that was fast, even for me. Ready to join me on another Hackle ride? Multi-chapter this time! The whole story is inspired by the 1998 series, particularly S02E07, “Carried away”. You might find references to the Wizarding World (WW), American Horror Story: Coven/Apocalypse (AHS) and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (CAOS), because… magic and witches!!! Right? Yep. I’ve no excuse. Disclaimer: Although I’d wish to, I do not own any The Worst Witch/WW/AHS/CAOS rights or characters.
> 
> Like the last time I was here, I would like to thank [@hypernovae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernovae) for kindly agreeing to beta-read for me –again! Hope we can keep working together. And [@parrillayoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillayoung), fellow TWW fan and dearest friend. Thank you for your constructive criticism and brainstorming together. Life would be so sad without you. <3 
> 
> Right. I’ll leave you to it. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

> _“(...) I only know one tune and I can’t dance to any other.”_  
>  -Constance Hardbroom

Another usual morning found the teachers of Cackle’s gathered in the staff room, debating the results of the Head Girl competition and final exams, the expectations for next term and the latest magical-world gossip: the imminent election of a Great Witch, instead of the traditional Great Wizard. After catching up, they would join the girls that still remained at the academy for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Dimity Drill, the PE teacher, was enthusiastically chatting with Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb. The happily retired and married couple were visiting, checking in for final details for the fourth years’ graduated trip. Miss Cackle was ready to join the conversation and congratulate her colleagues (once again) for the trip idea when the sight of Miss Hardbroom caught her eye.

The younger witch was a shadow of her former self, with dark rings under her eyes, thinner than Ada had ever seen her. Surprisingly and very much unlike her, Miss Hardbroom seemed to be drifting off standing by the side of the window. Armoured with a hot cup of strong tea on her hands, Ada decided to intervene and walked to her, trying not to call the attention of the rest of the staff.

“Hecate, dear,” she called softly, trying not to startle her, but the younger witch nearly jumped out of her skin. “I thought you could use some tea,” she offered, voice soft as silk, an open smile easily dancing on her lips.

“Sorry, Miss—Ada,” Hecate apologised, gratefully taking the cup with delicate hands.

“I would like you to remain here, once the rest of the teachers join the girls for breakfast.” Miss Hardbroom frowned at her request but didn’t argue or ask the reason why. Instead, she hummed her agreement. “I would like to discuss something with you,” Ada added.

_Like how many times I imagined the perfect scenario for confessing the true nature of my love for you._ If reckless enough, that was what Ada would like to tell her deputy, since how many years? For sure, almost four.

The instant she came back to Cackle’s and was introduced to the –back then– new potions mistress, Ada accepted that Miss Hardbroom was a very beautiful woman. After the shallow and entirely physical first impression, Ada also learned she was very private, strong-minded (if not stubborn) and not so easy to get along with. However, through the years and with lots of persistence and patience, Ada had managed to win the younger witch over and, of course, Miss Hardbroom had done the same with her.

At some point in their friendship, Ada became aware of certain feelings that had started to develop without her blessing –feelings she had experienced before in her life, but that were foreign when it came to associating them with her friend, Hecate Hardbroom. Those overwhelming, growing and invasive feelings had been one of the fewer, constant, _steady_ things Miss Cackle had experienced in the nearly last five years of her life.

Despite Miss Hardbroom always being alert and ever aware of any mischief the pupils could be plotting, or on guard in case any harm would come to the school, it puzzled Ada that her colleague hadn’t discovered her feelings so far. She remembered how cautious and suspicious Hecate had been of Miss Mould –the deputy hadn’t even set eyes on the Art Mistress, but she _felt_ something was definitely wrong. And, in the end, she had been right about it.

That was another thing Ada soon learned about her friend: Hecate Hardbroom could be completely oblivious to mundane things, easily getting lost playing the part of the bitter, cold and severe potions mistress… though never with her. Then, what if the younger witch was aware of Ada’s feelings but chose to pretend not to know, because she couldn’t feel the same way –could she? Why would she? How could she?

It took a great deal of hard work from Miss Cackle to break the self-loathing track of thoughts and dismiss the doubts but each time she found herself on that dead-point, her magic tingling within tried to convince her otherwise. Ada’s magic made her feel her feelings were not unrequited. Sometimes it was difficult to believe but then, Hecate would look at her with an odd glint on her eyes or smile –that rare, small, sheepish curl of her lips– and Ada thought that it could indeed be possible.

When the rest of the staff left the room, she joined Miss Hardbroom, who had moved from the window to the comfy armchairs by the fireplace. She was deep in thought, her face set in a worried expression, eyebrows furrowed and strong fingers massaging her temples. The term hadn’t been an easy one for anyone, particularly for Ada and her potions mistress.

They had dealt with girls’ antics before, but for almost five years now, the things that occurred each term were more complex, more emotionally engaging: Indigo Moon’s presence still lingered and her daughter was a constant reminder of what had been lost, of what could _almost_ have been.

Then there were the events of the final round of the Head Girl competition. Ada could still hear Hecate’s voice reciting endless enchantments to piece her back together. She still _felt_ the heartbreak and despair emanating from Hecate every time the spell didn’t work out: “ _Let thunder roar, let lightning flash, let mighty waves on shorelines crash. Take all my power but hear my plea: Ada, now,_ return to me” _._

It was something both witches had agreed to not talk about yet, like when she asked Hecate for more time to discuss her sister’s death. “It still hurts and terrifies me, Ada. I need time to –elaborate what happened,” came Miss Hardbroom’s unguarded, honest reply when Miss Cackle tried to address the incident. The younger witch needed time to dissect the fears the-almost-scenario had created.

On most occasions, Ada was clueless as to what sequence of events Hecate’s mind had imagined, but this time she knew: it was the girls and the staff gone, lost to Vanishment. It was Agatha, self-proclaimed headmistress, along with Ethel Hallow as Head Girl. It was Hecate left alone at Cackle’s. The thought scared Ada too, but they would talk it through, eventually. They always did.

Back to the staff room, Ada pondered that without any objections she could spend the rest of her life contemplating the endearing sight before her eyes. Instead, she lightly touched Hecate’s hand before taking the seat in front of hers. Miss Hardbroom looked at her slightly confused, then the realisation hit her, probably remembering Ada had asked her to stay behind. The trouble that clouded her eyes faded at the headmistress' sight.

“I was wondering... if you would like to come to visit Gwen and Algernon _with me._ ” She noticed the slip on her choice of words when Miss Hardbroom’s perfect eyes frowned in confusion. _Me. Come with me. Great! Well done_. “I mean with me, Dimity and our soon to be fifth years. I think you could use a break. Don’t you think, Hecate?”

As expected, her friend took her time to answer the invitation. The potions mistress was doubtless pondering the advantages and disadvantages of her reply, the distrustful habit of searching for hidden –bad– intentions long overcome now, at least when Miss Cackle did the asking. The case was that this time Ada did have a personal agenda, which was entirely on Hecate’s behalf, but a hidden agenda, nonetheless.

“Is it wise? We –I can’t possibly leave the school–”

_She didn’t dismiss the idea. Not right away,_ Ada thought. Which could only mean two things: one, Ada was right when she suggested a break and second, Miss Hardbroom was too stubborn to ask for it. However, she had an advantage: Hecate’s character –the deputy had an easy yes if what was asked satisfied her headmistress. Secretly, Ada wished it was because the other witch favoured her feelings but even if it was out of friendship, she wouldn’t miss this chance.

“ _I_ really would like you to come. I could use your company, dear, and you wouldn’t join us as deputy or potions teacher, you would come to– to…”

“ _Relax_?” Miss Hardbroom provided, reluctantly.

**…**

Later that night, Ada needed to talk to the one person –among the pupils– who could help her in making her plan succeed. That’s why she found herself sitting at Mildred Hubble’s desk while the girl looked at her from the bed, surprised, probably thinking what she could have done to receive the headmistress’ visit at such late hours.

“Mildred, I need to ask something from you.” She waited until it was clear the girl’s attention was all hers before continuing. “Miss Hardbroom will be joining us on the trip to Miss Bat’s riverside retreat. She will be off duty.” Ada noticed Mildred looked pleased by the news. “So, I need your help, as Head Girl, to try to keep things as calm and ordered as possibly… among the girls.”

“Is Miss Hardbroom not feeling well, Miss Cackle?” Mildred asked, hands petting her familiar. Ada had always admired the girl’s caring disposition. 

“Let’s just say this is a plan of mine to distract Miss Hardbroom from events of last term and to celebrate our new Head Girl and her Deputy.” She wasn’t exactly answering Mildred’s question, keeping in mind Hecate wouldn’t appreciate her life being discussed with the pupils, but still she was giving Mildred a reasonable explanation. “Would you help me?”

“I’ll try my best, Miss Cackle.”

*******

Sunday morning found a small group of young witches excitedly chatting while attempting to follow Miss Drill’s orders as to where to put their luggage. Then, Griselda Blackwood along with Fenella Feverfew –who had both recently graduated– checked their names as the girls walked in a neat line to the bus parked in the academy yard. Both Griselda and Fenella were invited to join the trip –not only because they got along with Mildred’s year– but also in recognition of their performances last year as head girl and deputy before leaving Cackle’s.

With the help of the graduated young witches, Miss Drill had managed to persuade Ada to make the trip to be half-magical, arguing that if Cackle’s academy policy was to openly start admitting girls with non-witching family backgrounds, it was only fair for all their pupils to actually try out non-magical experiences. Hence, the unusual bus ride instead of their customary broom flight.

“We are ready to go, Miss Cackle!” Dimity informed from the bus’s door. Ada was still waiting for her deputy by the castle’s door, which was strange since Miss Hardbroom was never late.

“Where the _hell_ is HB?” Miss Drill hissed, annoyed by her friend’s uncharacteristic unpunctuality. As if she had been summoned, Miss Hardbroom transferred right next to the PE teacher, startling her. “Are you trying to kill me, _woman_?”

“I wouldn’t dare, Miss Drill,” the potions mistress nonchalantly answered, straightening her perfect, unwrinkled blouse and if one watched closely, one might have noticed the faintest curl on Miss Hardbroom’s lips. “Just checking your reflexes. We want to be entirely sure you’re in full form to take care of our girls, do we not?”

Miss Drill didn’t bite back, just snorted and ordered them to get on the bus. Ada couldn’t help but smile at the typical bickering.

Hecate went up first, it was then Dimity and Ada noticed the woman’s outfit. She didn’t wear her usual tight black dress, but one of her black blouses with matching loose trousers –that if not careful enough one could easily mistake for a skirt– and… sneakers! The hair which was arranged every day into a tight knot was slightly loose. Ada shrugged at Dimity and followed her deputy up.

At the sight of the adults, the girls stopped their noisy chattering.

“Good morning girls,” Miss Hardbroom greeted them.

“Girls, pay attention, please.” Ada waited for a beat before making the announcement. Dimity and Hecate remained by her side. “Miss Hardbroom will be off duty from the moment the bus starts moving… so if you need anything, come to me, Miss Drill or our companions, Fenella and Griselda. Is it clear?”

In unison, the girls chanted their agreement and Ada went on with her speech. “I’m entirely sure Miss Drill already explained you the rules and what we expect from your behaviour,” she stopped, looking pointedly to where Mildred and her friends were sitting, back at the end of the bus. “If you follow the rules, this is going to be quite a relaxing experience for us all. Now you may resume your talk.”

Miss Drill informed the witch-driver they were ready to leave. On the move, the girls easily engaged in their previous conversations; others turned their attention to comic books or game boys and maglets alike. Dimity showed Ada and Hecate the first two seats on the left and took the other next to the spare driver. With a gesture of her hand, Ada indicated for Miss Hardbroom to take the window’s seat, remembering how much she enjoyed contemplating any landscape.

When her mother retired, Ada not only learned of Hecate’s confinement but that all the woman’s interactions with the world had been virtually created through tricky enchantments –all of Miss Hardbroom’s academic achievements made sense with that piece of information. And those were the things Ada couldn’t reproach to her mother, that despite the circumstances (which she believed could have been very well avoided in the first place), probably out of guilt rather than kindness, Alma had tried her best to make Hecate’s confinement less harsh. 

Several times Ada tried to bring up that particular subject with her friend and although Miss Hardbroom had explained carefully the variety of enchantments and potions she had to learn and improve in order to, for example, take an international exam, not once had the younger witch let slip a negative remark over her mother’s actions –even though she had all the reasons to do so.

Bearing those memories in her mind, she strongly insisted that Hecate take the window seat when the woman refused because probably she also remembered Ada enjoyed watching the view while travelling too. What Miss Hardbroom hadn’t realised (or didn’t like to acknowledge) was that Ada would gladly sacrifice her own tiny pleasures to make Hecate’s experiences with the world more real to her senses. Allowing her to contemplate something other than the academy grounds was a good place to start.

Their arms touched as Ada sat, sending shivers up and down her entire body. She noticed Hecate relaxed immediately, almost as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders the instant the bus left the academy grounds. Miss Hardbroom stared through the window for a while, until she reached in her handbag for her recently acquired book: _“Elixir of life: the impossible potion”_ by Deborah Craftman.

“Ah, ah,” Ada said, putting her hand over the younger witch’s, preventing her from opening the book, and presented her another one.

“ _Brewing up for Trouble: The Curse of the Workaholic Witch.”_ Miss Hardbroom read the book’s title, not entirely convinced. It surprised Ada that a small chuckle left the woman’s lips. “Shouldn’t you have given me this hint when you asked me to come on the trip?”

“I only found the book yesterday... my desk was in chaos,” Ada confessed with a guilty smile and laughed at her friend’s feigned amusement to the not-so-breaking news.

“I wouldn’t believe it even if you told me–”

“It’s called burning up– I mean out, burning out. Sudden fatigue, one minute you’re charging about doing 35 things at once next minute… _zap!_ flat on your back, you fit the profile in this book perfectly,” she informed, her gaze severe. “We all need to rest,” Ada continued, giving a final pat to the book’s cover and reaching down to get her embroidery needles and the knitted throw she had been working on from her handbag.

“You spoil Morgana too much,” Hecate spoke quietly, without turning her attention from her reading. Ada hummed in response, acknowledging what her companion said but kept working on the delicate bindweed. “She is a _familiar_ , Ada, not a member of the nobility.”

“The familiar of my dearest friend, and like her mistress, she deserves nothing but the very best,” she countered, looking fully into Hecate’s deep brown eyes.

_Oh, those eyes_. Like the poet Rupi Kaur had said about women, in this case, were those big sad brown eyes that could drown oceans.

Resigned, Miss Hardbroom shook her head and said barely above a whisper, her voice full of endearment, “You’re impossible, Ada Cackle.”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> *Some events, as well as dialogues, are taken from the 1998/2017 series. Also, Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood are from the 1998 series, the same goes for Jadu and Ruby from Mildred’s group. Deborah Craftman is an OC, based on my latest crush (not even sorry): Deborah Keer [(particularly in this movie)](https://www.google.com/search?q=deborah+kerr+the+innocents&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiLloyTxf7uAhW4JrkGHagKBroQ_AUoAXoECAQQAw&biw=1360&bih=600) .
> 
> **Kudos and/or comments are always welcome –coddle fanfic writes :) It doesn’t hurt.


End file.
